bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 110
London Buses route 110 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hounslow and West Middlesex Hospital, it is operated by London United. History Route 110 commenced operation on 27 May 1936, running from Twickenham station, via Staines Road, Hampton Road West, Hanworth Road, Hounslow garage, and Kingsley Road to Lampton on weekdays. On Sundays it ran between Hanworth and Hounslow garage. It replaced route 201 between Hanworth and Lampton, and was operated with ST buses from Hounslow (AV) Garage. On 24 March 1937, the Sunday service was extended to run between Twickenham and Lampton, and during Monday to Friday peak hours the service was extended from Twickenham via Richmond to Kew Gardens station. On 4 May 1938, the Twickenham to Kew Gardens section was withdrawn, and the route was extended daily from Lampton, via Heston and Hounslow West to Hounslow garage, replacing circular route 50. On 9 November 1938, the route was withdrawn on Sundays and the weekday service was diverted to run via Hospital Bridge Road and Powder Mill Lane instead of Hampton Road West and part of Hanworth Road. New route 110A ran daily between Hounslow garage and Hanworth, and on to Twickenham on Sundays. On 5 April 1939, route 110A was extended on Sundays via the Heston loop, and (also on Sundays) from Twickenham via Richmond, Chiswick Bridge, Chiswick High Road to Hammersmith, making it very long and circuitous. On 7 June 1939 the weekday 110A was renumbered 110B and extended in peak hours from Hounslow garage via Lampton, Great West Road, and Windmill Road to Northfields station. On 22 November 1939, extension was short-lived, being withdrawn. The three routes, 110, 110A and 110B were restructured from 16 February 1944, when they were replaced by route 110, running between Twickenham and Hounslow garage via Powder Mill Lane, and route 111 running in the shape of a number nine, from Hounslow garage, via Hounslow West, Heston, Lampton, Hounslow garage, to Hanworth and on Sundays on via Twickenham, Richmond, and Chiswick to Hammersmith. The route then settled down as the short route from Twickenham to Hounslow. On 12 October 1960, the route was extended from Hounslow to Cranford during Monday to Friday peaks, on Saturdays (except evenings) On 21 February 1966, the Cranford extension was withdrawn on Monday to Friday evenings, On 7 September 1968, the route was reinstated. On 31 December 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn and was replaced by a new 110A, running between Twickenham and Hounslow via Hampton Road West, as route 110 had 30 years earlier. On 23 August 1969, this service was withdrawn. On 17 April 1971, a limited Sunday afternoon service between Twickenham and Hounslow via Powder Mill Lane was reintroduced on route 110. On 28 January 1978, the route was withdrawn In 1960, a self-service system was introduced on routes 110 and 111 where a passenger could buy tickets from a machine instead of the driver. On 19 July 1975, the Cranford leg was progressively withdrawn (weekday evenings), 28 January 1978 (weekdays), 27 November 1993 (Saturdays). On 30 January 1995 (weekday peaks). On 3 May 1998, the Sunday service was reinstated between Twickenham and Hounslow In 1968, the route was converted from crew-operated double deckers to one-man-operated AEC Merlin operation. In 1970, they were replaced by shorter AEC Swifts. In 1976, they were replaced by Leyland Nationals. In 1978, the route was transferred from Hounslow to Fulwell Bus Garage. In March 1979, the double deck operation returned to the route with MCW Metrobuses introduced, these were the first of the production batch to enter service in London, and also worked on route 270. In April 1987, the route passed to London Country South West. Seven second-hand Leyland Atlanteans were purchased from GM Buses to cover the peak requirement of five. But the buses were not as reliable as had been hoped, and from 1988 they were replaced by brand new vehicles, firstly a temporary allocation of Dennis Dominators and then by massive 88-seat East Lancs seat Volvo Citybuses. In April 1990, the route passed to Westlink with Optare Deltas introduced following the take over of Westlink by London United. On 10 January 1998, the route was transferred back to Hounslow (AV) garage. Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts were introduced at the same time. In March 2002, the route was retained by London United using Optare Excels. On 5 September 2011, the allocation was transferred from Hounslow (AV) to Fulwell (FW) garages. On 19 November 2011, the route was extended from Hounslow to West Middlesex University Hospital via Busch Corner and the PVR was increased to five. On 4 October 2014, the allocation was transferred from Fulwell (FW) garage back to Hounslow (AV) garage. On 28 May 2016, the route was withdrawn between Hounslow and West Middlesex Hospital and extended from Twickenham to West Middlesex Hospital via Twickenham Road and London Road. On 29 April 2017, the route was retained by London United. In May 2017, the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current route *Hounslow Bus Station *Powder Mill Lane *Twickenham Green *York Street *Twickenham Station *Isleworth *West Middlesex Hospital External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 110, London Buses routes